1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a user terminal device and a content-sharing method thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device capable of searching for and sharing content locally or via a network and a content-sharing method of the user terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent developments in electronic technology have paved the way for the development and commercialization of various types of electronic devices, and, particularly, user terminal devices with improved functionality such as, for example, smartphones, smart TeleVisions (TVs) and the like.
Users connect their user terminal devices and various peripheral devices via a network by using, for example, a Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) function, which allows users to share content such as music, photos, videos, and the like between multiple devices.
A device that provides content is referred to as a Digital Media Server (DMS), and a device that renders content provided by a DMS is referred to as a Digital Media Renderer (DMR) or a Digital Media Player (DMP).
A user terminal device equipped with the DLNA function accesses a DMS, and shares content with the DMS. In response to the execution of the DLNA function, the user terminal device loads by searching for content from all devices that are connected to it via a network. Since loading generally takes some time, a user who is relatively unfamiliar with the DLNA function mistakenly terminates the DLNA function before the DLNA function is complete. Additionally, it is generally not easy for the user to select a DMS and a DMR and properly use the DLNA function.
Therefore, there is a need for methods for the user to efficiently use the DLNA function.